My Friend through Life and Death
by padfoot-fiend
Summary: How can Harry cope through the final battle when his best friend would sacrifice herself for hogwarts?One Shot. Song By Amy Grant.


Disclaimer// I do not own any of these characters, nor the song. The characters are of JKR's production. She has all rights. The song is I Will Be Your Friend, by Amy Grant.

Also, this my own version of what happens before and after the Final Battle.

_When every moment gets too hard  
End of the road can feel so far  
No matter how much time were apart  
Im always near you_

Harry Potter looked around for the sixteen years old girl, Ginny Weasley. He knew the battle was coming, but did not want her to be involved. Then he saw her talking to Neville Longbottom. He saw the way that there friendship had grown. With Harry, Ron, and Hermione gone, Ginny needed other friends.

He saw the powerful fire in Ginny's eyes, and knew she would fight. He thought that no matter what happened, they would always be close friends. She was always in his heart. They could be a thousand miles apart, but Harry would never stop loving her.

_Ill be the shelter in your rain  
Help you find your smile again  
Ill make you laugh at a broken heart  
Wherever you are_

Ginny laughed at Neville's jokes. It was so fun; laughing when you knew the end was near. She couldn't help but think what it would be like alone, with out friends. She saw Ron and Hermione talking to Luna Lovegood. Though the two had gotten in rough spots, Ginny knew they would be together some how. Ginny thought about how Harry had broken her heart the past summer. It seemed so long ago. Now, she laughed at the thought of her shutting herself in her room for four days.

Where ever they went, the trio would always be her close friends. Luna and Neville had become her best friends. They brought hell on at Hogwarts. They saved poor students from being tortured as detention. They had all even been tortured because they refused to hurt the younger students. Neville and Luna had gone through it all with her.

_Cause Im never gonna walk away  
If the wall comes down someday  
All alone and you feel afraid  
Be there when you call my name  
You can always depend on me  
I believe until forever ends  
I will be your friend_

"Ginny." Called Harry.

He walked towards her, and said, "I…I don't want you to fight. We all know it's dangerous. I..I don't want to lose you."

Harry saw the grateful look in Ron's eyes. He had over heard. Now, Ginny would have to comply. He looked into her beautiful hazel eyes. Her red hair, and pale skin made her look like an angel. If it weren't for the fire in her eyes, Harry would have thought she would reply yes. But the strength and flames in her eyes told him otherwise.

Before the girl had time to reply, an order member said, "All students to the Great Hall now!"

Ginny was the first to move. She followed to the Great Hall, and Neville and Luna followed her. The rest of the DA followed their present leaders. Harry and Ron looked at each other. Both wondering when Ginny had become such a leader. They heard Remus Lupin as they entered.

"People that are going home will apparate into the Hogs Head. Those that will fight. Come up here." He said.

As people apparated, harry saw Neville, Luna, and Ginny walk up to Lupin. He shoiok his head, and made his way to Lupin. Before he said anything, Harry took Ginny's arm. He had a ring on his finger, from His fathers house.

"Ginny, I know we can never be together, but until the sun dies, I will be your friend." He slid the ring onto her finger, and looked at her. His eyes were filled with sorrow, that he might lose her.

_So many people come and go  
But nothing can change the you I know  
Youll never be just a face in the crowd  
And time will show_

Soon the wards went down, and there were screams. Ginny shot a spell at the nearest death eater, knocking her face. Bellatrix Lestrang. Before Ginny could do anything, A green light shot at her. Bellatrix was dead. She saw hatred in harry's eyes as he looked down at his godfather's killer.

A crowd of Death Eaters moved into Hogwarts, and Ginny lost sight of Harry. She saw a green light flying at somebody and saw Luna lieing dead on the floor. Ginny felt a tear escape her as she followed after the death eater. She noticed the long white blonde hair.

"I'll kill you!" She growled, hexing him.

He said, "Crucio!" And Ginny fell backwards. She saw Ron and heard him shot at the Death eater, breaking his concentration.

Ginny thought of the Killing curse, and it shot from her wand, hitting the death eaters. Ron turned and looked at her, amazed. She looked ghost white.

_Through the seasons and years  
I will always hold you dear  
Never you fear_

She followed where Harry had disappeared, and saw him facing Voldemort. She got as close to him as she could, before a green light shot from the Death eater's wand. It was the wand of Crabbe. She saw the green light, and knew she was going to die. She tried to dive out of the way, but it hit her.

"No!" Shouted Ronald Weasley, who shot many curses at Crabbe. They dueled, and finaly Crabbe was dead.

Nobody noticed that Voldemort had been killed until Harry Shouted, "It's over. Voldemort is dead."

Ron did not move. Harry had not seen Ginny, but he looked for her and Ron everywhere. Harry wondered if Ginny had seen Luna's body. He saw hermione running towards somebody sitting on his knees. Ron!

Harry ran over there, and saw Ron kneeling over another Red head's body. The pale skin was in contrast to her bright lips. Her eyes had a determined look, and fire was still burning. The light in her eyes grew dimmer. Tears pooled in his eyes as he took hold Of Ginny. The boy held her head in his lap for so long.

_Ill be your rock when every candle burns down low  
And I want you to know_

Harry's tears had run dry as the funeral for al of his friends approached. Luna, Ginny, and Neville were buried side by side. Ginny was in the middle, Neville on her left and Luna right. A statue stood behind them, with Dumbledore on it. It said,

"Here lies the three leaders of Dumbledore's Army. All have given their lives to protect their true home. The three will be forever remembered by all who supported and joined Dumbledore's army. The flaming spirit of Ginerva Weasley; the Intelect of Luna Lovegood; and the Bravery of Neville Longbottom kept the DA alive. Remember the three. Remember our friends."

_cause Im never gonna walk away  
If the wall comes down someday  
All alone and you feel afraid  
Be there when you call my name  
You can always depend on me  
I believe until forever ends  
I will be your friend_

Ron and hermione watched as Molly Weasley stood by her daughter's grave and told about the good times of her life. They both were crying. Ron had lost his little sister, what could be expected?

"I'd like to say something." Harry said, "Before the battle, I promised Ginny I would always be her friend. I told her that I would always love her. That still stands today. Ginny will always be in my heart, no matter how far apart we are. Remember that in death, She has her two best friends with her also. Neville and Luna always loved her. Together, they will be safe."

Harry walked to Mrs. Weasley, and pulled her into a hug.


End file.
